the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Daemons
This article concerns the species of Daemons. For the faction that which invades the Mortal Realm, see Daemon Legions. Daemons are a class of Supernals beings connected to the Dark Gods and Father Chaos. They inhabiting the Immortal Realm but can be found in the Mortal Realm as well. History Daemons have been encountered in the mortal realm for a very long time. There are dwarven records of daemons dating back millennia. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Daemon Legions (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p144) Biology Physiology Daemons are supernal beings. As such, their natural habitat is the immortal realm, where they exist as ever-changing creature with only their personality enduring. Verdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p134) When they come to the mortal realm, daemons are said to clothe themselves in matter. A common material is brimstone (at least in the case of summoned daemons). Supposedly, if formed from pure materials, it can affect the form taken by the daemon. However, a daemon cannot remain long on earth unless it is continuously sustained with magicVerdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p134) .Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) Daemons in the mortal realm vary widely in appearance, from the humanoid OmenGeorges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Omen of Savar (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p19) , to the bestial HellhoundsGeorges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Hellhounds (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p75) , to the machine like Hope HarvesterGeorges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Hope Harvester (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p69) , to even stranger shapes such as the EidolonsGeorges Sybellicus (962 A.S.) The Oak-Bound Tome: Eidolons (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p79) . Daemons are said to be immortal.Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part V - Deceiver Détente, Unity and Division (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p12) Though their bodies in the mortal realm can be destroyed — leaving toxic and rapidly decomposing corpses, the daemon itself merely returns to the immortal realm. The same happens when they run of magic sustenance or are exorcised. Supposedly they return depleted of energy though, so they cannot come to the mortal realm again for a while. Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) However, it is rumoured that there are methods to destroyed not only the body of a daemon but also its very spirit. These methods are said to be rare and poorly understood though. Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) Psychology Supposedly, daemons long more than anything for autonomy.Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part V - Deceiver Détente, Unity and Division (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p12) The greater daemons are said to have the ability to compel their weaker brethren to do their bidding, with them having little way to resist it.Pablo de la Rue, Memoirs (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p28) Some daemons seek refuge from this dominion in the mortal realm. One such is Librón, who is said to have possessed a human body in order to hide from other daemons. Pablo de la Rue, Memoirs (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p28) Classification There exists many competing methods to classify daemons. The purpose of these is to better understand daemons and specifically to better summon daemons. Mikhail Psellus, extract from 'On the work of the heretics and their daemonic masters' (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p70) By gods Developed by Dasa Guptha, supposedly one of the most straightforward and dependable classifications is to divide daemons by which god they serve. This first divides them into two groups, those who serve one of the Dark Gods and those who are more neutral. Those who serve a Dark God are divided into seven sub-groups, one for each god. This makes eighth groups in total. Daemons of the eighth group are said to often be of lesser power, and are able to switch loyalty between different Dark Gods. Some speculate that these serve Father Chaos directly. Guptha also matched each each of the eighth groups to an icon, a colour and a day of the week where daemons of that group as the most easily summoned. Supposedly, daemons of Savar are most easily summoned on dies Primus and of Sugulag on dies Atei. . ]] Others have tied the classification by gods to hours of the night. Dividing the night into seven hours, each is supposedly best for summoning daemons of a specific Dark God.Record of Zengmya, of the ogre Sky Mountain tribes (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p71) This classification has also been imagined as a river system. Each lesser daemon is a small rivulet, flowing into a larger stream of a greater daemon, itself flowing into one of seven great rivers of the Dark Gods, each of which flow into the ocean of the Father. Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) By rank Daemons can also be classified by rank. Some say that there are four different ranks of daemons, from highest to lowest: Dukes, Legates, Centurions and Soldiers. The greater the rank of the daemon, the more cruel the sacrifice required to summon it. Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions: Classifications of the Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p70) The Dukes are said to be the most powerful and dangerous daemons. Legates are masters of the emotions of mortals, such as hate and love. Centurions rule over matter, with alchemical abilities of transmutation. The Soldiers are the common daemons, of infinite shapes. By element and attribute Daemons can supposedly also be classified by their inherit attributes and the elements they form their bodies from in the mortal realm. This system identifies twelve primal elements: Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Light, Darkness, Wood, Iron, Gold, Bone, Ichor and Crystal. It also identifies thirteen attributes and abilities: Humanoid, Bestial, Chimeric, Reptilian, Non-Skeletal, Projective, Aquatic, Shapeshifting, Winged, Intangible, Superlimbed, Magically Proficient and Titanic. These are formed into a matrix where each individual daemon can be placed. Sin Tsu Fu. extract from 'The Art of Madness and Enlightenment' (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p71) By direction Supposedly, daemons can also be classified by direction. More specifically it seams the direction the summoner of a daemon is looking while performing the ritual. These correspond to spheres of existence. The directions are north, west, south and east, but also upward, downward and inward. Daemons of the first four are said to be easier to call and control. Those of the three later are more dangerous, and come in stranger shapes. Pierre Lestoneaux, record of Tsula nu Ala (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p71) In the mortal realm Daemons live in the immortal realm and are not natural to the mortal realm. They can however enter the mortal realm, supposedly through one of three different ways: Way of Nature, Way of Summoning and Way of Possession.Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) Way of Nature The way of nature is what can be called the natural way that daemon may enter the mortal realm. It is dependent on the currents of magic flow around the world and the resulting thickness of the Veil. In places where it is thin, daemons can choose to push though. This can lead to single beasts entering or whole armies. This usually happens in times of great turmoilFrançois L'Aroue; Dictionnaire Magique (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p144) , following storms or wildfires. Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) There are rumours of places though where daemons can live more permanently in the mortal realm. Places such as the Shattered Sea and the WastelandTranscript of proceedings in the Court of Tsuandan, approximately 405 A.S. (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p22). Way of Summoning Summoning of daemons can be done through certain rituals. Supposedly, the most crucial element for any summoning is the sacrifice of a sentient being. It must be performed to provide the energy required for the daemon to manifest. The terror of the victim is also said to call the daemon into the world. The higher the status of the victim, the more powerful the daemon that can be summoned. Mass sacrifices can be used to conjure more powerful daemons too, or even entire armies. Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) .]] A summon also requires raw resources from which the daemon can construct its physical body. The most commonly used material is supposedly brimstone Parchments found on a corpse in an Aschau hovel (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p20) , but other elements can be used as well. Some have observed that a daemon can use the blood of the sacrifice to construct their body, as well as dirt and wood.The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Itar 3rd 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0204.2, p78-81) Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) The last thing a summoner needs is a certain a resolute call to draw in the daemon. Here the ritualistic incantations come into play, useful to clear the mind of the summoner. Some cults supposedly use group chantings as part of the ritual Sobolevsky Vladislavovich, Memoirs of a Former Follower of the Dark Gods (T9A:FB Cultists, v0.1, p5) . Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) When summoning, the summoner has some measure of control over what daemon is summoned. By understanding the classifications of daemons, they supposedly can expand this control. There are however many different theories of what the best practises are. Mikhail Psellus, extract from 'On the work of the heretics and their daemonic masters' (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p70) Summoned daemons are inherently limited by the raw magic they require to sustain themselves. Once those are spent, the daemon returns to the immortal realm. This means that a summoned army of daemons can rarely last more than a few days. Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) Daemons can however be summoned for other purposes than waging war as part of large armies. Some summon daemons in search of infinite knowledge.Sobolevsky Vladislavovich, Memoirs of a Former Follower of the Dark Gods (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p62) Way of Possession Main article: Possessed The third way of entering, the Way of Possession, is sort of a variant of either of the other two. Daemons who enter naturally or through summoning can take possession of an already existing body, instead of a creating a body of their own. A daemon who possess an already existing body requires less magical energy to sustain itselfThe Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Itar 35th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p32) , and can therefore stay much longer in the mortal realm. Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) Both living creatures and objects can be possessedGeorges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) . With living creatures, there are stories of willing hosts and not so willing hosts. It seems though that the daemon is in control, but the being becomes much stronger than it otherwise would beInformative text about Possessed (''T9A:FB Cultists'', v0.1, p9). There are also stories of objects possessed by daemons The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 8th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p64) . Everything from orbsThe Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Acrober 8th 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p64) , to statuesUrs Bödeker; Banners of the Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p92) and even of weapons that speak with their wieldersGeorges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) . The most potent kind of possession are known as Daemon Symbiotes. These are supposedly creatures where a person has been permanently bound to a daemons, a single, conjoined entity. Informative text about Daemon Symbiote (T9A:FB Cultists, v0.1, p7) Cultural significance Some believe that daemons are akin to natural disasters.Georges Sybellicus, extract from The Book of the Infinite Legions (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p10) Supposedly, the Church of Sunna preaches that daemons are sent to the world by Sunna as punishment for the crimes of people. Daemons also hold a special significance to the Warriors of the Dark Gods. The Pact a person makes with one of the Dark Gods to start their journey on the Path of Ascension is made through a daemon. Some summon daemons themselves to make the pact with.The Journal of Leonora Dimitriou, entry from Itar 3rd 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0204.2, p78-81) Though supposedly, there are also cults who facilitate these meetings between willing mortals and daemons. Parchment found clutched by a dead scribe in the ruins of the Abbey of Listowell (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0204.2'', p16-17'') It is also said that daemons forge the Hell-Forged Armour that Warriors wear. Supposedly, there are daemons in the wasteland who forge these armours if brought the raw material. Sources fr:Démons Category:Daemon Legions